


Oh, it's on

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tony stark x plus size reader, Tony stark x you - Freeform, plus size reader, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Tony finds himself enjoying the holidays for the first time in years





	Oh, it's on

“Why did you bring me here?” Tony whined, making you chuckle as the pout on his face made him look so adorable. Like a giant baby. “And why didn’t you allow me to bring any tech?” your boyfriend asked while you grinned and stuck your tongue out, enjoying the tiny snow flakes falling on top of it. Tony sighed and looked around, noticing how everyone in the park was either having snow fights, snow angels or dragging their child on top of a sled through the snow.

 

The billionaire couldn’t help but smile as his heart melted at the beautiful sight, it was his first Christmas spent outside, not tinkering away in his lab or hosting extravagant parties. This year, his biggest blessing had been you. You knew that Tony hurt the most during Christmas because his parents were killed a week before the holiday.

 

It was the loneliest holiday for Tony and he tried to cope with his loss and pain by either isolating himself from the world or desperately trying to fill the big, empty hole in his heart by surrounding himself by the people he knew, alcohol, sex and loud music. This year, he was more than willing to spend Christmas cuddled up with you on the couch, but you had other plans.

 

“I see what you did there” Tony remarked, the smile still present on his face. You stopped tasting the falling snow flakes and looked at him, your eyes shining brightly upon seeing the genuine happiness radiating off the billionaire. “I wanted you to experience the bright side of Christmas. To see everyone happy and enjoying each other’s presence without any liquid or excessive grinding”.

 

“So, what’s the plan [Y/N]?” Tony asked as he adjusted his beanie, not used to not having his ear peace in his ear. “Look around!” you chuckled and shook your head, “Let’s have a snow fight!” you excitedly expressed before bending down and quickly taking enough snow in your hands to create a ball.

 

“Okay, let’s set some ground rules I-“ You didn’t give your boyfriend the time to express his thoughts as you already had thrown your snow ball in his face, making his head fly backwards as he almost lost complete balance. You snorted loudly before bursting out in loud laughter, the previous moments replaying themselves in your head.

 

Tony quickly whipped the freezing substance off his face while shaking his head, a sour look on his face. “That was so rude and uncalled for, [Y/N]” your boyfriend lectured but silently loving the sight of you having a great time. He patiently waited until your loud laughter had calmed down to soft giggles before he cleared his throat.

 

“It’s on, baby” Tony sassed, making you purse your lips, “Oh, it is, baby girl” you responded with the same provocative attitude. “We turn our backs to each other, take three steps forwards and then start this stupid war” the billionaire spoke to which you agreed with a hum and nod of your head.

 

“Deal. Let’s do this” and with that, you slowly turned around and cleared your throat, mentally planning on how making a new snow ball as fast as possible so you could hurl it in Tony’s face again.

 

Before you even could take the first step, a powerful force against your lower back sent you flying forwards, making you fall face first in the cold snow. “Son of a bitch” you hissed to yourself once your brain had comprehended that Tony had proceeded a blitz attack.

 

“Wooo! Gotcha!” the billionaire celebrated behind you, making you stand up and wipe the snow off your face and body, the sour look now covering your entire face. “You cheated!” you yelled and threw your hands in the air, silently very pleased to see the happiness radiating off your boyfriend as he jumped up and down while singing Queen’s We Are the Champions.

 

“I did” your boyfriend grinned while giving you a quick wink.

 

“Don’t think that you won this war, Stark” you strictly stated while planning your own blitz attack on him again.

 

“Oh, I think I did. I caught you off guard and I got a sweet look of your butt in the air” you could only huff loudly while trying to hide the smile that was creeping its way on your face, because your boyfriend indeed had caught himself in a win-win situation.

 

“Whatever, it’s on. For real now” you stated before bending down and quickly forming a new snowball, your focus on Tony in order to not let the previous moments repeat themselves. “It’s on, baby” he smugly grinned and bit his lip while copying your actions, determined to win the war before taking you back to the tower and making it up to you with some sweet love making.


End file.
